Discovery
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: Inspired by 'But I'm a Girl', but based around Frieza and Cooler, rather than Frieza and Goku.


"What a horrible training session." The younger icejin, Frieza, grumbled as she and her brother walked back from the combat room. They had trained for nearly six hours, and much to Frieza's dismay, Cooler had bested her in nearly every physical feat.

"Why is it you beat me at everything, no matter how hard I try?" Frieza asked, turning to her sibling as they continued on.

Cooler smirked at this question, as it wasn't very often his younger 'brother' uttered such things. "Well, perhaps it's because I actually **work** to get stronger. YOU simply laze about the palace, ordering people around while father and I work."

"You don't have to rub it in." Frieza huffed.

"I kind of do," Cooler retorted; "You've been rubbing your false glory in my face for twenty years now and I'm sick of it." The elder hissed in agitation, smacking his tail against the ship's hard floor as they reached the showers. "But never mind that, now, we're here."

Frieza sighed happily, she figured it would be nice to have a chance to relax and unwind after the time they'd had. "Ladies first." Frieza chuckled as she opened the door, grinning widely whilst gesturing for Cooler to enter.

Cooler ignored the first statement, though Frieza's chuckle was enough to irritate him, both mentally and physically. "Just shut up," He growled, grabbing Frieza by the arm and shoving her in instead. "I thought Father taught you manners. Though apparently I was wrong."

"Indeed, you were." She laughed, rushing over to one of the faucets and turning it on. Hot water gushed from the first shower-head, Frieza gasped and moved aside, as it was a bit too hot for her liking. "Too hot, too hot..." She mumbled.

"Dumbass." Cooler snickered under his breath, moving to the faucet opposite Frieza and turning it on. He didn't care that it was too hot, he just wanted to see how far he could push the younger icejin.

"...Isn't the water a bit hot?" Frieza asked.

"Nope. I like it." Cooler chortled, folding his arms across his chest as he stepped under the water. Though about a moment later, the elder icejin felt a warm sensation begin to develop between his legs. Biting down on his bottom lip, Cooler quickly allowed the slit of his sheath to open. After pausing for a few brief moments, panting a few, the plum-colored Icejin's genitals pushed out. Giving a groan of release, the elder icejin began to relieve himself onto the bathroom floor; the bright yellow became noticeable as it mixed with the water draining out of a vent.

"...Ah..." Frieza stuttered, a bit confused.

"What? Don't you piss too?" The larger icejin hissed.

"Well, yes, I do, but...I just don't do it with one of those." Frieza said in an embarrassed tone, a light blush becoming apparent on her normally solid-white cheeks.

"Wait...Are you saying you don't have a penis?" Cooler asked as he finished, genuinely concerned by the others' previous statement.

"A...Penis? Is that what it's called?" Frieza cocked her head to one side, giving a quick look down to the elders' dripping appendage, then back up to observe his expression.

"...Frieza, let me see between your legs." Cooler demanded in a seemingly calm tone.

"W-What?! No!" She shouted, making a bolt to the door. Her attempt was in vein, though, as Cooler quickly apprehended and tackled her to the floor. "Get off me, you bastard!"

"Stop squirming! This will only take a second!" He shouted back. The situation was quite difficult, using one hand to hold Frieza's upper half, or more importantly, her wrists down, while the other forcefully spread her legs. "Now, then..." The older icejin narrowed his eyes, focusing as he began to rub between the younger's thighs, stimulating the sensitive slit into making itself known. After a few moments of rubbing, Frieza's sheath opened. The next few were spent waiting, and after Cooler felt as though he'd waiting long enough, he stuck two of his fingers inside Frieza, probing around anything might feel like a phallus.

"aAH!" Frieza moaned out, loudly. The dull pink that spread across her cheeks had become more of a dark scarlet now. Her entire body clenched around her inner thighs and groin, her tail swished violently in response to the elders' intrusion. "S-Stop! Stop!" Frieza pleaded, though her cries were ignored, until Cooler had finally realized that there was no point in continuing on. Frieza HAD no penis, so...So...

"You're female!" Cooler exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise as he quickly turned down to the younger icejin, who was now flushed and panting.

"T-That's not possible...All my life, Father told me I was male..." Frieza whimpered, choking back other sounds of pleasure as the elder pulled his plum-colored digits from her opening.

"I'm afraid Father lied to you. He must have wanted another son so badly that he forced you to take on a different gender." The elder paused for a moment, thinking for another as he gaze trailed back down the younger's wet form. "I think...I'm going to fuck you."

"W-WHAT?!" Frieza gasped, she began to squirm harder, as the consequences now were quite severe. "W-We can't do that! Do you know how many laws we'd break!?"

"We wouldn't be breaking any damned laws," Cooler began as he flipped their positioning, so that he was above Frieza, though all the while kneeling between her legs; "We're royalty, so even if Father were to find out, he'd simply punish us then and there. No one would find out, and second, do you really think I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this? Do you know how hard it is to find females of our kind this day in age?"

"Er...I don't know, how?"

"It's quite hard, believe me I've tried. And even sometimes when I DO find them, they just turn out to be males in drag...Of course sometimes I take the offer, because sexual intercourse in our species, again, is rare." The elder explained as he positioned his throbbing appendage at Frieza's readied cloaca. "Besides, this might feel good for you too." Before Frieza had time to protest, or speak up for that matter, Cooler thrusted his hips forward.

"!" The younger icejin's eyes grew wide, her mouth quivered and her body shook.

Cooler grunted, reluctantly remaining still for a few brief moments as the others' body adjusted to his size. He didn't wait long, though. As soon as Frieza was 'ready' he began to thrust in and out at a gradual, yet even pace.

The younger icejin's expression remained unchanged. A mix of terror, shock and forced pleasure seemed as though it would be staying for the duration of this activity.

"Ah...Yes, y-you like that, don't you?" The elder chuckled, leaning in to let his tongue swipe across the others' cheek. "Mfm...Tell me, Frieza. How does it feel to have your 'big brother' fill you?" He chuckling grew louder, darker, as his pace quickened. Releasing his grip on Frieza's wrists, Cooler brought his hand to hold her side instead.

"A-Ah..." Frieza whimpered again, tears formed and rolled down her rosy cheeks as the older icejin continued. 'How can he be doing this to me? Not an hour ago, and he hated me...Why did this happen? Why?' Frieza thought, sobbing softly to herself as she clenched her eyes shut and turned her head in the opposite direction. She didn't want to see Cooler, ever again after this.

"Fuck..." The elder cussed, pulling the younger closer. Frieza bit her lip and tried not to look at the other, despite their current positioning. Cooler had shifted them again, from casual 'missionary' to something a bit more complex. Frieza was now positioned to sit in Cooler's lap, while he continued on. Her arms and hands rested against his muscular torso, and reluctantly she opened one eye to look up at Cooler, despite her previous wish.

"Ah...W-What? See something you like now?" Cooler said jokingly, noticing Frieza's gaze as it shifted upward, towards him.

"Hn..." Frieza sobbed once more, unable to stop the cries that tore themselves from her throat.

"Oh...Sh-SHIT!" Cooler shouted, delivering one final, brutal thrust as he spilled his seed inside the younger. "Ah..." The elder icejin paused for a brief moment to enjoy the contractions around his member, his tail coiled and uncoiled with satisfaction as he took another moment to sit back and admire the shivering mess beneath him. "There we are..." He smirked, pulling himself from the smaller icejin.

Frieza didn't make an attempt to struggle as the elder picked her up and cleaned the sweat and tears from her face. After that, she expected the other to simply shove her away and leave without another word. But, much to her own surprise, Frieza found herself being cradled, bridle-style by Cooler.

"Don't you say a word." Cooler commanded rather sternly, giving the younger a menacing look as he stood up and made his way out of the showers.

"?" Frieza complied by not speaking, but still, she wondered where the elder was taking her. _'Hmph. I know Cooler, he's probably taking me off to the refuse room, or the combat room to beat me to a pulp again.'_ She thought angrily to herself. _'But...Wait, this is the way to Cooler's room.'_ The younger icejin blinked, surprised as they stopped at Cooler's door. "Ah..."

"I said quiet." Cooler hissed, putting the tip of his tail to Frieza's lip, as both his hands were currently occupied. He then punched in a code on the side of the door, and about a moment later, it opened. Cooler carefully stepped inside, making sure not to drop the younger as they entered. Before doing anything else, he turned, punching the same code as before, though this time backwards. The door automatically shut and locked itself; "Good." Cooler mused as he sauntered sleepily over to the bed, setting Frieza down first before crawling up onto the mattress as well. "Sshh..." He shushed, gesturing by putting a finger over his lip. "Don't tell Father." Cooler whispered, quickly pushing back the covers then pulling them over himself and Frieza.

"And...Why shouldn't I?" Frieza whispered back, but in a more threatening tone.

"Because..." The elder wrapped his arms around Frieza, pulling her close, though not in a violent or rough manner, it seemed...Warm, almost a cuddle-like position they were in. "I wouldn't want to lose the only female in my life." Cooler replied, yawning softly as he shut his eyes.

"...Alright." Frieza sighed and relaxed, before doing the same.


End file.
